The present invention relates to the field of mortise-and-tenon type joints. Such joints are particularly advantageous for joining wood parts or components, for example, in making pieces of furniture of all kinds namely, bookcases, shelving, free-standing closets, and the like. It goes without saying, however, that the invention is useful for parts or components made of materials other than wood, in particular, metal or plastic components.
Mortise-and-tenon type joints are well known in the art. They are widely used in wood constructions in particular. It is important, however, to find improvements in this basic system in order to provide precision assemblies and connect parts or components in various planes. It is for example particularly desirable for making three-dimensional joints.